Wind (also known as air or aerodynamic) resistance (also called drag) is required to be overcome to move a vehicle through the air. For example, if the vehicle is a car then aerodynamic drag requires energy to propel the car through the air. This presents a technical problem for which a technical solution using a technical means is needed.